<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wisps of Smoke and Laser Lights by Sunvori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665843">Wisps of Smoke and Laser Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunvori/pseuds/Sunvori'>Sunvori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But It Mainly Focuses On The WooSan, Drabble, Easy Breezy Barely There Plot, Ficlet, For Some Reason Seonghwa Always Smokes In My Fics, Harold Its All Just a Really Long Analogy, I Just Wanted To Write Something Quick and A Bit Angsty, M/M, Past Relationship WooSan - Freeform, Present Relationship WooHwa, They're At A Party Because Why Not, Unrequited Love, i guess, oh yeah and cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunvori/pseuds/Sunvori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San was like Smoke. Just as mesmerizing and enticing as it was dangerous, untangable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wisps of Smoke and Laser Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to do something a little less 'concrete' with the writing style. I dunno if that makes sense, but maybe it will after you read it. I haven't really experimented or even feel comfortable with it but it's a style I'm really attracted to and you know what they say! Practice makes Perfect :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke.</p>
<p>It hung in the air, wispy and barely noticeable. There were deeper, darker clouds that rolled over the carpet, where it lazily rolled out from the machine. </p>
<p>Wooyoung probably wouldn’t have even noticed the smoke if not for the laser lights that cut through the air, catching onto the light in puffs and streaks. That and the constant constraint on his lungs, every breath in just that much more stale from the last. </p>
<p>The lights flickered to a beat that you could vaguely register as coinciding with the music that thumped through Wooyoung’s chest.</p>
<p>The living room was empty.</p>
<p>Wooyoung looked around, blinked through the haze that seemed too heavy for such a measly amount of smoke that filled the room. Why was it empty? This was a party, where did everyone go? </p>
<p>“Baby,” whispered a voice into his ear.</p>
<p>Wooyoung shivered, his blood spiking into icy trails all down his spine. A hand slowly slid over the crest of his hip.</p>
<p>He knew that voice. It was one that rang through his mind, much too often for him to ever admit. One that he never thought he would hear again, at least not any time soon.</p>
<p>It sent a shiver up his spine, a taste and a reminder of how it used to be.</p>
<p>Wooyoung leaned back, his back leaning into the chest that curled around Wooyung’s own form.</p>
<p>He was beautiful, even as green and red lights streaked over all the corners and curves of his face, Still as sharp as Wooyoung remembered. Still so, so beautiful.</p>
<p>Wooyoung let out a sigh as he melted into the embrace. </p>
<p>A chuckle into Wooyoung’s ear before the hand on his hip squeezed, before lightly guiding Wooyoung, turning him so they faced each other. Here Wooyoung couldn’t deny how close they were. Here he could look up though his eyelashes and remember all the emotions he had seen pass over this face.</p>
<p>San was like Smoke. So much like smoke, as mesmerizing and enticing as it was dangerous, untangable. </p>
<p>“Still as beautiful as I remember,” San echoed Wooyoung’s thoughts into his ear. Wooyoung looked up and the lights danced and darted all across San's handsome face. It must have been distracting, blinding. How did he look so unbothered? How could he even see?</p>
<p>But they had been beautiful together, hadn’t they? Together they matched in ways that entranced, mostly to each other.</p>
<p>Wooyoung’s mind tilted, the world suddenly slanting out from under him, as if on a tightrope without anything to stabilize himself, and he could feel San’s other hand come up and grip his other hip, helping him catch his balance.</p>
<p>“Breathe,” commanded San. Wooyoung took a deep breath, but he only choked on it, the smoke so heavy. When had his last breath been? There was too much smoke, too much.</p>
<p>San’s eyelids hung heavy over his eyes as he took in all of Wooyoung. The path they took burned and Wooyoung nearly recoiled from it. </p>
<p>It was the trails of San’s fingertip as they lightly traveled from his elbows, down his arms, slowly and barely there, that soothed the feeling. Wooyoung nearly sighed into the touch, nearly pitching forward and back into that embrace.</p>
<p>He felt dizzy. He wasn’t getting enough air. He took another deep breath on instinct, but it only clouded his vision more. </p>
<p>Wooyoung felt wisps of air over his lips. They were so close. Their combined breaths swirled in the smoke that hung around them, only visible when the lights flashed in the barely there space between them. Wooyoung nearly forgot what life was like without the burn of smoke constantly licking the walls of his lungs.</p>
<p>Wooyoung could remember back to a time he welcomed the smoke. Back when the smoke was more a play thing than a threat. Back when he laughed and smiled through the pain, the strain on his lungs. But now Wooyoung knew better. Knew so much better. He <i>had</i> better.</p>
<p>It’d been so long since then. Right?</p>
<p>“I’m—,” choked out Wooyoung.</p>
<p>San cocked his eyebrow, a question. Fuck, how was he so effortlessly beautiful? </p>
<p>But that was it. That was all he could do. No more answers, no more explanations. They were past that. They had their time. They had their place. And it wasn’t here or now. </p>
<p>How could San come in and whisper endearments into his ear as if he still had a place to do that? It tricked him, fooled him, flashed him back to that time when they mixed so beautifully, like puffs and streaks through each other. But the magic of it all always faded, never stuck, and soon it became just a cheap party trick. </p>
<p>San was always so fond of calling him Baby. Wooyoung couldn’t help but be fond of it too.</p>
<p>Wooyoung couldn’t do this.</p>
<p>He needed air. Needed clean, crisp, new air. He pushed past San, out of his grasp and past all the people that milled around, all smiling and cheerful but how could they <i>breathe?</i> </p>
<p>Wooyoung nearly stumbled over his feet as he ran out of the house, toes catching on the threshold. The air was crisp, cold, clean and cut at his lungs as they nearly burst with how deep his lungfuls went. </p>
<p>Blindly, Wooyoung kept going, kept pushing past the people who were out on the porch, enjoying a cool night out under the stars.</p>
<p>“Baby?” called Seonghwa as he watched Wooyoung careen around the corner of the house. A cigarette barely held between Seonghwa’s fingers, the tip still red from his last drag. </p>
<p>The name cut just as deep as the clean air in his chest. Wooyoung stumbled into his arms. Seonghwa’s eyebrows scrunched together, confused. Wooyoung thought of him, so beautiful. Seonghwa was so beautiful, and this felt right. This was better, exactly where he was supposed to be.</p>
<p>Seonghwa brought his cigarette up to his lips and breathed in deeply, until the ashes nearly tumbled off and onto Wooyoung. Seonghwa was quick to flick them over the railing, smoke slowly exhaling out from his lips.</p>
<p>Wooyoung rushed forward and breathed in all that he could get. Teeth latched onto Seonghwa’s lips and he gasped, and Wooyoung breathed in all the last dredges that he could catch. It burned his already weathered lungs.</p>
<p>It was almost right, almost what he needed. It would have to be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Quick angsty WooSan because Why Not™</p>
<p>If you've made it all the way here, thank you for reading! I hope it brought at least a small amount of entertainment to your life.</p>
<p>And if you're interested, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Sunvori">Twitter</a>! I'm a MultiStan who mainly retweets but maybe that'll be right up your alley! </p>
<p>Hope you've had a good day and are staying safe! &lt;3</p>
<p>(Also this is very vaguely based off <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlznpxNGFGQ">This Song</a> because I miss Songfics okay? okay)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>